I wish that I had Jesse's girl
by Meme-Ann
Summary: A one chapter wonder about Q's friend KP. Based on the Rick Springfield song. When Karp falls for Jesse's girl, he lives his first heart break.


I don't own Jesse or Karp they are Disney and Steven Brills. KP also doesn't belong to me either, since she's in fact a real person. Also the song Jesse's girl belongs to Rick Springfield, not me.  
  
Karp's POV  
  
"Come on Karp, I'm up by seven, just give it a rest so I can go home." Jesse squawked, flipping the puck into the back of the net with a flick of his wrist.  
  
I shook my head defiantly. " No way, no quitting till it's over and we're playing to fifteen."  
  
"Man, you realize I only need three more right?"  
  
"Just play Hall."  
  
I took the puck in the curve of my still and set out down the basketball court. I could hear the sound of Jesse's blades as he careened over the pavement after me. Knowing he was right behind me, I wound up and sent the puck flying. It of course went way of the mark and disappeared.  
  
"Way to go dumb-ass, you lost the puck." My cocky friend scolded.  
  
I sighed heavily ad nodded. " I know, but I'm not Fulton, so we know it's still in this general area. It's not like I hit it to St Paul or something."  
  
"Yeah, well you lost it, you look for it."  
  
As Jesse skated over to the water fountain for a quick drink, I began to the great puck hunt. I was crawling around in the grass, in my search, when I bumped into someone's foot. I followed the leg up to a body and the body connected to a head. I had never believe in love at first sight until that day. Standing in front of me, was an eye-catching blonde, wit the world's cutest nose.   
  
"Is this yours?" She held out the puck with a smile.  
  
I was so stunned I could barely talk. She had, these studs in her ears that where catching the sunlight so well I couldn't take my eyes off them. All I could do was nod dumbly and try to keep from drooling. It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice that I was drawn out of my fantasy.  
  
"Hey baby." Jesse breezed over and wrapped and arm around the girls waist and I felt the air come out of my lungs.  
  
"There you are, I've been walking around for twenty minutes looking for you." The vision beamed and kissed my friend's cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I called your house and Terry said you were here."  
  
"Oh, hey this is my buddy Dave Karp, Karp this is my girl Katie Pelkey." Jesse introduced us.  
  
She extended her hand to me, I shook it half heartedly. "Call my KP, please everyone else does."  
  
"Hi." I muttered. This wasn't fair, of course she had to have a boyfriend, that's just how my life goes.  
  
From that day on, I spent as much time as I could with Jesse, he was like my new best friend. If only he knew the reason I was doing it. Peter had told me once in that time that I was getting obsessive and that staling is a crime. But I ignored him, I wasn't stalking her, I was just spending time with a friend.   
  
Over that month I fell her more every time I saw her. Even the way she dressed took away my breath. Just seeing her in a pair of jeans and one of those tee-shirts with the stupid sayings on them drove me crazy. I could literally feel my heart beat out of my chest in her presents. And I'd find anything I could to talk to her about.  
  
'Oh Newsies? Yeah that's my favorite movie.' 'Holes? I've read it a million times.' Safe to say neither of those things were true. Sometimes I'd get her to sing or play the guitar when Jesse and I would go to her house and I'd practically pass out. Her voice was like bells ringing. I could sit there for hours, pretending she was singing to only me. Then Jesse would go and ruin it by kissing her, or picking her up and putting her in his lap and I'd come back to Earth with my daydream shattered.  
  
Then one day we went to the diner, Mickey's and sat in a back booth. Her boyfriend got up to go to the bathroom and I took that as the time to tell her how I felt. I'd been working up the courage for three days and convinced myself it was time. I slid over in the booth closer to the girl and put his arm around her.  
  
"So here, we are." I grinned  
  
"Yeah." She wiggled away.  
  
"You know, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." I scooted over more.  
  
"What?" KP slid over again, almost falling right off of the seat.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we could hang out some time. Just you and me, without Jesse. I really like you, I'd love to see more of you. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're crazy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well firstly, not only do I have a boyfriend, but you're creepy. I hate creepy boys." Jesse came back just then and she jumped up whispered something in his ear and they left. As I watched them go and one tear rolled down my face the most ironic thing in the world happed. Someone walked over to the jukebox and started playing that old Rick Springfield song 'Jesse's girl'. It was right, I wish I did. 


End file.
